company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Coming Soon/Now Available/Feature Presentation IDs
United States 2000 (1) Coming Soon from Warner Home Video bumper.png Coming Soon From Warner Home Video (2000) Rare? ID: A clip from the classic Merrie Melodies short Duck Amuck plays, in which it starts with a white background. Daffy Duck pokes his head in from the right side of the screen and asks the animator where "the scenery" is. Daffy soon disappears to make way for a giant paintbrush, which starts to "paint" the ID onto the screen, which consists of the Warner Home Video logo resting on a cloudy sky background, with the text "COMING SOON FROM" arched in gold above it. FX/SFX: The clip of Duck Amuck, the paintbrush "painting" the ID onto the screen, the moving cloud background of the WHV bumper. Very nice integration of the animated clip with the bumper here. Music/Sounds: The audio from Duck Amuck, which consists of Daffy Duck (voiced by the legendary Mel Blanc) beckoning and then asking the artist where the scenery (which in this instance is the bumper) is. The dialogue is accompanied by a flute tune that starts out timidly but then blossoms into a whimsical tone. Availability: Extremely rare. It can be found only on the 2000 VHS tapes of My Dog Skip and Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders. Scare Factor: None. 2000 (2) ID: The viewer's screen fades into a scene from the Tom and Jerry short Salt Water Tabby, in which Tom, wearing a bathing suit, is chasing Jerry on a beach. Jerry then gets on a beach umbrella and presses the button that closes the umbrella, causing it to get Tom stuck inside of it, along with him. Jerry then manages to climb his way out of the umbrella, and the short is cut to the next part. Jerry manages to make the green crab from the short run into a legging of Tom's bathing suit, which he then runs from the scene in fear. The green crab then attacks Tom, causing him to jump about 15 feet into the air, with him and the umbrella landing at a vertical upside-down direction. The green crab then cuts a hole in the seat of Tom's bathing suit. When the green crab is seen in the seat of Tom's bathing suit, some of the ID appears behind him. He soon jumps, revealing the rest of the ID, and causing it to fill up the viewer's entire screen. FX/SFX: The scene of Salt Water Tabby, the WHV ID spliced into the clip that expands to fill the screen, the moving cloud background of the WHV bumper. Cheesy Factor: The bumper being in place of Tom's private part seems a little bit ridiculous. Music/Sounds: Just the audio of the short, which is accompanied by the jazzy stock end-of-short music used at the end of some Tom and Jerry cartoons for when the green crab has finished cutting the hole in Tom's bathing suit. Availability: Rare. It can be found only on VHS tapes of Scooby Doo's Creepiest Capers. Scare Factor: None. United Kingdom Early 1980s-1985 ID: The 1980-1985 Warner Home Video logo animates, but then it fades to the blue words "COMING SOON" sandwhiched between two blue lines, on a white background. Variant: A variant has the 1980-1985 WHV logo fades out, then a blue screen saying in cursive: "At Home with the Hits" with the words "PREVIEW ATTRACTION". FX/SFX: The logo animating, the cross-fading. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the UK rental VHS tapes of Gremlins and The NeverEnding Story. The different variant is shown on Australia. Scare Factor: Low for the animation, but none for the cross-fading. 1985-198? ID: The 1985-1997 Warner Home Video logo animates, but then it splits in half, revealing the same thing as before, except the text is in a plain font instead of a typewriter font, and the text and the lines are yellow and on a teal background. The words shine. Variants: *A variant has the logo fading to a different coming attraction screen instead of splitting, which has a different sky background that zooms out. The cursive words "At Home With The Hits", with the words "PREVIEW ATTRACTIONS" sandwiched by four lines (two large, and two small) below them, fades in and zooms in slightly, before settling. *Early 1988 tapes such as the UK rental of Superman IV has the 3D image rotating on and flipping all the way to the three-minute coming attraction promo. *A similar thing was shown on the UK release of Little Shop of Horrors where it fades to the prototype one (minus Warner Communications byline), then the image rotates and continues. *The same thing happened on 1988-89 tapes such as The Lost Boys where it has yellow circles to flash out "COMING SOON" after flipping. *On 1989-90 tapes, yellow circles rotate and cuts to the words "COMING SOON". FX/SFX: * Regular variant: The logo animating, and then splitting in half to reveal the coming attraction screen, along with the words shining. * Different variant: The logo animating, and then fading to the coming attraction screen, with the sky background zooming out, and the words fading in and zooming in slightly, before settling. Music/Sounds: The 1985-1997 Warner Home Video logo's music throughout the logo. The coming attraction screen is silent. Availability: The regular variant is seen on the UK rental releases of Police Academy 2 and Lost in America. The different variant was only seen in Australia. Scare Factor: Those who are scared of the logo may be scared by it and it's animation, but the splitting/fading of it and the coming attraction screen are not that bad. 1989-1990 ID: On a blue background, we see the words "COMING SOON" appear via a reisude trailing effect. Variant: In its later months, the 1985-1997 Warner Home Video logo appears, but it fades to a blue screen with the words "COMING SOON" in gold. FX/SFX: The trailing. Music/Sounds: Silent. Availability: Seen on the UK VHS tapes of Driving Miss Daisy and Police Academy 6. The second variant is seen on the UK VHS of The Delinquents. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1990-2000 ID: On a blue screen, we see the line and the words "COMING" on top and the words "SOON" and the line at the bottom zooming in and sliding. Variants: *In its early years, the 1985-1997 Warner Home Video logo fades to the ID. *In its later years, the text fades in. FX/SFX: The sliding. Music/Sounds: Silent. Availability: Seen on 1990s UK rental VHS releases from Warner Home Video. Scare Factor: Low. 2000-2005 ID: On a black background, we see the following texts: *Available to Own Now on Video and DVD *Coming Soon on Video & DVD *Look Out for More Series 7 from July *COMING SOON TO BUY OR RENT ON VIDEO & DVD *Coming Soon on DVD & Video FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None Availability: Seen on UK VHS from Warner Home Video. Scare Factor: Low. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Warner Bros. IDs